1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling apparatus for transmitting a torque from a drive shaft to an output shaft. The coupling apparatus comprises two couplings, respectively comprising a primary part and a secondary part. The primary part and secondary part can be twisted relative to one another to a limited extent against the force of springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such couplings are known in numerous embodiments. DE 39 06 201 C1 describes a torsionally elastic coupling with spring elements, consisting of elastic bodies made of rubber for example. Support plates are arranged between the spring elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,460 describes an elastic coupling in disk configuration with two coupling halves. Damping chambers are disposed in the radially outer region of the coupling, which damping chambers can be filled with a damping medium. Such couplings are used as torsional vibration dampers in the drive train of motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,832A is especially relevant. An elastic coupling with a primary part and a secondary part is known from this specification. Support plates are arranged between the spring plates, respectively carried by carriers.
Couplings of the kind mentioned above are mass-produced articles which are used especially in the construction of vehicles. The production costs play a considerable role, as also the weight and the overall volume. These criteria are not fulfilled by the known couplings to the extent as is desired.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing, and what is needed in the art is to provide, a coupling apparatus with two couplings which offers low weight and low overall size.